Sent Back 2: Primal Self
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: There are forces with in Quatre that should not be toyed with...........................


Sent Back Part 2: Primal Self.  
  
(A/N: I don't own GW okay!)  
  
I shook my head as I looked around. I didn't know where I was. Who am I? Where am I? The only thing I knew was that I was a cat. "Quatre! Come here Quatre sweetie!" A girl the age of ten called my name. 'Is that my name?' I thought. It must have been, because I walked towards her. She gave me a piece of fish and a ball of yarn that I happily batted around. It didn't matter where I was, because I just was content. "Mew." I crooned happily as I jumped up on the couch with my ball of yarn. My sleek body curled into a black ball almost immediately. Sleep...that's all I wanted to do.  
  
The next morning, I figured, I went crawling around the house like I was sneaking into enemy territory. The girl and I watched a movie that she called "SPR" (A/N: Think about it, It's a war movie that is involved with saving private ...::HINT::HINT::) and I was doing impressions. I liked that movie. Anyways, I was sneaking around that morning when I came across a shiny-thing. It had a part that was etched and the other part was sharp. I touched it with my paw and when it reflected into my eyes, I hissed. "KEEEE-SSS!!" I half shrieked, half hissed at the thing. The girl called it a switchblade as she took it away. I went outside; maybe I could find a mouse. 'Darn, no mice here.' I thought as I circled the pond. I saw some fish; maybe I could catch one. I smacked on onto land and clasped in my mouth as I triumphantly walked back into the house with it. The girl took a picture of me and rewarded me with some shiny foil. Another day well spent.  
  
The next day came. I was as eager as if I had been high on catnip. I took a sip from my water dish and walked off to the next room. I didn't know what was coming next. There was a black drawing of a cat next to the electrical outlet. By the picture was my name. The paint dripped onto the white linoleum tile and I walked away. I settled down next to the heat vent and dozed. Something woke me from my trance. Through the picture were four green slashes, and they glowed. I didn't know what was going on. Out of the glowing slash marks came...something. I'm not sure how to explain it. It was black and it had four thick whiskers on the top of its head. It had a robot like head and its eyes glowed. It reached out a paw to me. Slowly, I reached mine out. BAM!! I felt weightless. Voices shouted all around me. I felt like I knew them. "You shouldn't be fighting at all!!!" "I'll kill you!!"' (A/N: you must have read the graphic novel 2 to know that one) "Those who lay eyes on a Gundam shall not live." "The god of death is back from hell!!" "And I will become evil itself to find out!!" I lay on the floor, dazed, but changed. I knew who I was. Quatre Raberba Winner, Gundam pilot...killer. I stalked down the hall. "Quatre!!!" The girl called me. She was the enemy. 'Mission accepted.' I thought as I dashed at her. Her back was turned...perfect. I jumped at her, claws extended and teeth bared. I collided with her back, tearing her shirt. 'Mission Accomplished.' Blood and bone flew all over the place. With blood dripping from my face, I ran outside. I jumped over the fence and into the street. House cats hissed and dogs howled as I ran past. I cared for no one. Running into an alley, I chased out the residence alley cats and settled down. Thunder woke me up late that night. I knew what I had to do. Running from my alley, I ran to the street. "Meeeeeeeeeeeooooooooooww!!!!!!!" I called up to the sky, no noticing the corvette coming my way. I felt weightless again. The corvette hit me, and my I was knocked out.  
  
"Kid...kid! Wake up!" Duo shouted, smacking Quatre's face. "What?" He said groggily. Shaking his head, he sat up. "What happened?" He asked. Heero explained everything to him. "Me-I-I-did that?" The blonde Arab stuttered. Wufei nodded. "I-I-I can't believe..." His voice trailed off. "We couldn't either when we saw it." Trowa said. "Something went wrong down there." Duo said. Not wishing to take it anymore, they left Quatre alone. His only question was, Why...?   



End file.
